


Christmas Party

by zarcake



Series: Holidays2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You go to the recalled Christmas party and end up sneaking out.





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, pretend this was posted on Christmas Eve. Enjoy!

The only reason you were here was because Ana and Angela somehow convinced you. And here you were. Standing in the corner watching a Christmas party unfold. Sure, it was still technically Christmas Eve, but no one seemed to care.

Genji and McCree were drunkenly singing Christmas carols. Bastion and Orisa were watching the two, Orisa would clap and Bastion would beep along with their songs. Reinhardt and Torb both dressed up as Santa and were asking everyone who they thought was the better Santa. Hanzo was trying to be discreet about the amount of sweets he was eating. Hana and Lucio were trying to get people to take Jello shots, Lena and Emily were talking and laughing with Ana and Fareeha. Angela was watching everyone with a smirk, you knew she was imagining the hangovers tomorrow morning.

You leaned against the wall and chuckled at the scene before you. Everyone was having fun, drinking, eating, and laughing. Yet the one person you hoped to see wasn’t here. You sipped your watered-down drink and made your decision. It was time to go. You threw away your drink and slipped out a back door. No one would see, or care.

The night air was crisp and the full moon overhead illuminated your path. You pulled your coat tighter around your body and made your way towards your room. You breathed out and saw your breath, you shivered and hurried towards to the other side of the building. You were grumbling to yourself about the cold when you saw Soldier 76 ahead. He was sitting on a bench and looking up the sky, his mask was off.

You couldn’t see his face, just the outline of it. You’ve never seen his face. You were sure the only ones who had seen his face was Ana and Angela.

“Soldier,” you called out. You saw him jump and grab his visor. You cast your eyes down. “I didn’t see your face. Are you covered?”

“Yeah,” he said gruffly. You looked up and saw he was looking at you. You wondered over to him and examined him. He was in his usual jacket, but he was wearing sweat pants and what looked like sneakers.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just didn’t want you thinking I was sneaking up on you,” you said.

“It’s fine,” he said. He was still watching you.

“You’re missing the party,” you said.

“Missing McCree drink himself into a stupor and Ana try to hook me up with someone? I’ll miss that anytime,” he snorted. You laughed softly.

“Mind if I sit with you a bit?” you asked. Him scooting over was his response.

“Who is Ana trying to hook you up with?” you asked.

“Anyone she sees.”

“She does the same with me. And then Angela gets in on it,” you said. You shivered and pulled your sweater tighter around yourself.

“You cold?”

“A bit. I didn’t plan to make my escape through the back way,” you chuckled. You heard Soldier undo his jacket then you felt it draped over your shoulders. You jumped and looked at him. He only had a tank top on under the jacket, and the moonlight illuminated his shoulders and arms in a way that made your mouth water.

“Soldier, are you sure? You’ll get cold.”

“I’m sure. Can’t have you freezing. Plus, I’m naturally warm,” he said softly. The inside of his jacket was definitely warm, and it smelled like him. You could feel your face warming up. You looked back up at the moon and hoped he couldn’t see how red your face was.

You both sat in silence for a bit. When you yawned and began to doze off was when Soldier nudged you. You opened your eyes and looked at him.

“What?”

“You’re falling asleep.”

“No, I wasn’t,” you scoffed.

“Yes. You started to snore.”

“Liar.”

“And there’s drool on my jacket,” he said. You let out a squeak and rubbed your mouth and checked his jacket. The man began to chuckle, then he broke out into a full-blown laugh.

“Very funny,” you scoffed. You hit his arm.

“I’m sorry. You weren’t snoring or drooling. But your head was bobbing. Come on, I’ll walk you to your room,” he said. He stood up and gave you his hand. You took it, his hands were rough and worn, but they were warm. You couldn’t help but imagine how they felt elsewhere.

Soldier walked you back to your room in silence. You sighed when you reentered the base, it was so warm inside. Yet you kept Soldier’s jacket on. You didn’t want to give it back. Part of you wanted to steal it. He might shoot me, you thought.

Once you both made it to your room you removed his jacket and handed it to him. He pulled it back on, and you eyed the way his muscles looked. You were saddened when they vanished back beneath his jacket. You were jealous of that jacket.

“Goodnight Soldier. Thanks for the sweater and letting me keep you company,” you said. You saw he was looking above you. You glanced up and saw mistletoe. Your eyes went wide and you glanced back at Soldier.

“I didn’t do that,” you said. He was looking at you, yet that damn visor was all you could see. “Soldier, I swear, I didn’t. It must have been Hana or Genji. We don’t have to k-”

You were cut off by his hands going up to his visor and unclipping it. He pulled it off and the first thing you noticed were those piercing blue eyes, then the scars. He was older, and he had some stubble on his face. Before you could speak, he closed the gap between you both and kissed you.

You let out a surprised squeak, but kissed him back immediately. His hands cupped your face and your hands ran up his firm body and settled on his chest. You moaned as he continued to kiss you, his stubble scrapped your face but it felt good. You took a deep breath when he pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked,” he said. His voice was still raspy and he looked nervous.

“It’s… wow um… it’s fine,” you said dumbly. You gave him a goofy smile and licked your lips, you could still taste him.

“You alright?” he asked. He looked smug.

“Yeah. Just um never been kissed like that before. Can you do it again?” you asked.

“Of course,” he said. He stepped forward again, this time one of his hands wrapped around your waist and the other cupped the back of your head. He pulled you in for another kiss, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. The kiss was long and heated. Full of desire and need.

“Soldier,” you whimpered softly.

“Jack. Call me Jack,” he said. You nodded and opened the door to your room. You pulled him inside and quickly closed and locked it.

Ana watched from the end of the hallway, a smirk on her face. “Merry Christmas you two,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
